Relinquishing control
by ab89us
Summary: Olivia was never good at turning down a challenge and this would not be the exception.
1. Proposition

Co-authored with the amazing Oranfly!

Disclaimer: We don't own the show though that would be pretty awesome.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop stood off to the side and watched his girlfriend of almost a year, Olivia Dunham, pile drive a suspect into the ground then tackle him making the huge macho guy whimper in pain and embarrassment. She had her handcuffs around the guy's wrists before he could even blink and was hauling him up on his feet and marching him to the waiting car. Peter never got tired of watching his feisty girlfriend take full grown men by surprise with her strength and agility. In fact if he were to be honest with himself he would have to say that watching her being in control turned him on beyond reason. However lately he had been noticing something that had him thinking. The more power that was given to her the more she took. Olivia Dunham was anything but greedy and would literally give the shirt off her back to someone in need, but there was no denying the fact that she reveled in the power that was given to her on a daily basis, a power that made her dominant, not only during the day while working but at night as well. She was the most dominant sexual partner that he had ever had before. He had absolutely nothing against her taking lead in bed and thoroughly enjoyed her on top during sex. However the sheer thought of bringing her down a notch excited him immensely. It was just getting her to agree to relinquishing control that would be the hard part. She was anything but reasonable when it came to the possibility of her showing even the tiniest bit of vulnerability or submission. How he was even going to pose the suggestion was beyond him, he did know one thing though. The suggestion would be made when they were alone. He would like to stay alive and have all of his bones in one piece and his skin still attached to his body. It wasn't until later that night after Walter had passed out from too much ice cream and too many drugs, that Peter walked over to Olivia who was staying the night, and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.<p>

"I have a proposition for you."He said softly in her ear, feeling her shudder at the touch of his lips so close to her cheek. "But before I make it you have to promise not to freak out or try and kill me."

"Peter."Olivia chuckled lightly and turned around to face him, her hands going up to cup his cheeks. "What is it?"

"Well you know how you want me to go to the FBI event that's being held in about a week?"Peter asked.

"Yes."Olivia said tipping her head to the side. "But I thought you said that you weren't going."

"Well that's where the proposition comes in."Peter said and gave her a small smile. "I know that you want me there with you to help stay mentally sane, no matter how incredibly mind numbing it sounds like it's going to be. But because I love you, I'll reconsider going…But you have to give me something in exchange."

"What would that be?"Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised that he would even be making an offer to go since she knew it was the last thing on earth that he wanted to do.

"I want you to be submissive for a week."Peter said and cupped her cheek.

"Peter you know I can't do that, my job requires me to be…"

"Not at work."Peter cut her off and leaned in until his lips brushed her ear. "In bed."

"Peter?"Olivia asked and pulled away from him just enough to look in his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong sweetheart, I love having you in control. But for one week I'm asking for you to relinquish it."

"What would that entail?" Olivia asked and saw Peter smirk in a way that made her knees weak.

"During that week, anything that I want to do to you in bed, I can."Peter stated. "You can't take control; the control would be mine alone for that week."

"And if I don't agree to this proposition, is there another offer?"Olivia asked and got a broad smile from Peter and a shake of his head.

"No."He said and let his smile slowly fall. "Though if there is anything that I'm doing to you that you don't like then you can stop me. I'm not going to hurt you love."

"Can I have some time to think about this?"Olivia asked.

"Yes."Peter nodded. "However tonight is Sunday night and if you are to relinquish control then it would start tomorrow night. You have until then to decide."

Olivia looked at him and bit her bottom lip then nodded, she would definitely think about what he had suggested. She really did want him at that event since it was going to be her and a dozen or so of the most boring people in Boston. Plus there was the one man that was well into his 70's that always hit on her, giving her saucy winks and polygrip smiles as she referred to them. The man always applied way too much dencher cream and the stuff oozed over his false teeth. Plus having Peter in control during sex wasn't a foreign idea to her and she rather liked the idea of having him hovering over her, doing delicious things to her body that she normally didn't allow him to do, not that she didn't like his attention; it was that she liked pleasing him more.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts when Peter took her hand and led them up the stairs and to his bedroom where they changed into their normal pajamas, Olivia in Peter's shirt and a pair of underwear while Peter wore just his boxers. They climbed into bed together and Peter wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. Olivia instantly melted into him and sighed contently. Peter chuckled lightly at her sigh and buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the floral scent that he recognized as the shampoo that she had bought special for him knowing that one of his favorite scents was apple blossom.

"Keep in minds sweetheart that no matter what choice you make, I still love you."Peter whispered into the still air around them.

"I know you do."Olivia said and rolled over so that she was facing him, her hand going up to the side of his neck, her thumb rubbing the stubble on his cheek. "I just have to think about this. It's not easy for me, letting go, letting myself be vulnerable."

"I know."Peter smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"I'm really not good at giving up control."

"That's fine sweetheart. You're perfect just the way you are."Peter said and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'm not perfect."

"You are to me."Peter argued and leaned down capturing her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

"Suck up."Olivia remarked and saw Peter pretend to be hurt.

"Me?"He asked in mock horror. "I would never do anything like that."

"Yea and Walter would never walk around the house naked."Olivia retorted and got a snort from Peter.

"Get some sleep sweetheart."He said and reached over, turning off the lamp.

"I love you."Olivia said in the dark and welcomed Peter's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Please let us know what you think! :)<p> 


	2. Monday

K and here comes the smut lol.

This chapter is written by the marvelous Oranfly.

* * *

><p>The day went much like any other day, in Olivia's opinion except that inside her mind she was on the verge of a breakdown. She knew she wanted to take Peter up on his proposition, except that she was rather fond of having all the control in bed. She knew what she liked and she knew what Peter liked and it had always worked. It wasn't like they never tried anything new, but it was usually her to bring it up or they would finish it out in a familiar position. Olivia trusted Peter, and she knew if that were the case she should just say 'yes'. He wasn't going to kill her or anything and worst case scenario, the sex might not be fantastic. There were worse things in life than okay sex.<p>

But an entire week…

Olivia shook her head for the thousandth time that day and tried to refocus on work. More than once she'd caught Peter grinning at her knowingly before turning away as if he hadn't even noticed her.

That night over dinner, Peter finally brought up the proposition. "You know you don't have to be worried, right?"

Olivia bobbed her head jerkily and took a long drink of her glass of wine.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do," Peter insisted, remaining absolutely calm as if to transfer it to her.

Olivia nodded again and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay…?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Okay, I'll play along," Olivia said cautiously, as if she couldn't believe she was agreeing with his plan.

"Excellent," Peter grinned, fighting the urge to wolf down his food to start the night earlier.

Olivia stayed quiet as she picked at her salad, both terrified and exhilarated at what the night might bring, but mostly just terrified. Peter saw through her neutral face to the fear below and though it hurt to see it he knew it just meant that he had to prove to her that she would be safe with him. They didn't finish dinner for another 45 minutes and Peter even entertained Olivia's need to washing dishes before she finally turned to him with curious yet cautious eyes. Peter leaned in to give her a soft and lingering kiss on the lips before leading her to their bedroom. Olivia fought not to shake as she followed obediently, but her nerves were on edge and her mind raced with what he could possibly have in mind for the night.

"First, I have this for you," Peter held up a strip of silky black material that Olivia stared at dubiously.

Olivia bit her lower lip and nodded jerkily. Peter gave her a reassuring smile before slipping it around her eyes and tying it behind her head so that there was no chance of her seeing anything. Jolts of fear rushed through her as her mind went back to being in the white cell that was always dark.

"Trust me, Livia," Peter whispered against her ear and Olivia shivered for a very different reason. His fingers lightly trailed over her body through her button up shirt and jeans. "Now strip."

"W-what?" Olivia stuttered, not believing what she had heard.

"I said… strip," Peter repeated casually.

Olivia swallowed before working efficiently at the buttons on her shirt before she heard his voice again, but now in front of her.

"Slowly," he said and his voice gave away just how much he was enjoying what he was seeing.

With a long sigh, Olivia slowed down on the buttons until the fabric was finally parted and she let it flutter to the ground. Next she moved her fingers to the button of her jeans and undid that before easing the zipper down. She wiggled her hips a little to get the jeans started before letting them drop to the ground.

Peter had to bite his lip so he wouldn't groan out loud. He loved how gorgeous she was and how absolutely clueless she was to that information.

"The rest of it now," Peter's voice wavered but he tried to keep it flat.

Another long sigh and she cooperated by unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground and then slipped her panties off, kicking them to the side. A low growl built in his throat as the only word that seemed to vibrate through his mind was 'Mine'.

"What now?" Olivia asked, her voice wavering just a little.

"Patience, love," Peter said in a husky voice as he walked around her, slowly stripping himself and watching her shiver and start. Once Peter was also naked he stood just a foot in front of her. "Touch yourself."

"You have got to be kidding me," Olivia snorted.

"Not even a little," Peter said wryly. "Maybe start with your breasts."

"Peter…" Olivia whined, hoping he would change his mind. It wasn't like she hadn't touched herself before and even in the manner he had in mind, but she hadn't done that in front of anyone, especially him.

"We can stop now, but I'm not going to your FBI party then," Peter said with a disappointed lilt in his voice.

"Okay, okay," Olivia's shoulder sagged in defeat. She brought her fingers up her stomach until she reached the undersides of her breasts. Pausing for a second she finally swallowed and then traced the outline of her breasts before enveloping them in her palms and lightly squeezing. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and Peter's arousal grew to almost painful levels as he watched her fingers dance across her pale skin and the noises and faces she was making were going to undo him before they even got started. She tweaked her nipples a little and her hips jolted forward and she gasped as pleasure shot to her core.

"Mmmm, baby," Peter moaned. "Now move your hands lower on your body."

More relaxed, Olivia did as she was told and spread her palm out and followed the curve of her stomach down lower and lower until she was rubbing her thighs, teasing out her own pleasure by not touching herself where she wanted. Her breathing quickened and hitched as her right hand traced her thighs and then lightly ran over the apex of her legs. Olivia bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out in pleasure.

"Don't hold back, Livia," Peter said his voice husky and low with the lust. "I want to hear you."

Olivia let out a low growl as she brought her hand back down to part the lips of her core, her fingers dancing across the bundle of nerves beneath.

"Peter!" She called out as her hips bucked into her own hand.

Peter was now shaking in desire as he watched his girlfriend pleasure herself. "God Liv you look so hot."

Olivia actually startled at the sound of his voice as if she had forgot he was there. She froze for a second and she looked ready to bolt.

"Before we started dating, would you do this on your own?" Peter asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes," she breathed, her hand slowly starting up again.

"Would you imagine it was me touching you?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yes," she breathed again as her fingers moved faster.

"On all fours, Livia," Peter ordered gently and she slowly obeyed, looking like she regretted stopping her own ministrations. He stalked around her, taking in the site of her on her hands and knees, naked and glistening with sweat and need. Kneeling behind her he finally ran his hand along her sides, starting at her shoulders and trailing down to caress her backside. She shivered beneath his touch and rocked back until her backside met his arousal and they both groaned.

"Please Peter…" Olivia moaned. "I need you."

Peter couldn't deny her when he wanted it just as badly and he pressed himself into her opening drawing a long moan from them both. Olivia rocked back into his hips and together they set a feverish pace that sent the sounds of their bodies echoing off the walls. She wasn't sure where Peter ended and she began but it didn't seem to matter as every thrust into her seemed to set her body on fire. His grip on her hips was hard and demanding, but it only seemed to drive her closer to that cliff until she was spiraling over it, crying out her release, pulling his own release with hers.

"Livia!" Peter called out her name as spilled himself inside of her. Fully spent and satiated, Peter wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor beside her and sleep for the next decade, but he knew that wasn't going to be an option. Gathering up whatever remaining strength he had he helped Olivia to her feet and slipped the blindfold from her eyes. Peter led her to the bed and without even pulling the blankets back collapsed, pulling Olivia with him. She laughed and tiredly curled up close to him. "Was it that bad?"

"Bad?" Olivia snorted. "I guess it wasn't so bad."

Peter laughed, already feeling himself dozing off. "I'm glad it wasn't so bad then."

* * *

><p>So whatcha think?<p> 


	3. Tuesday

Here is the next chapter folks. This will be updated everyday.

This one is I creation from my mind, all spelling errors are my fault.

* * *

><p>Olivia's mind kept going over what had happened the night before and how much she was surprised she had liked it, though she'd probably never admit that to Peter. The fact that he would be in control the whole time had admittedly scared her but after last night, she wasn't as scared anymore. Feeling someone watching her, she looked up to and locked eyes with Peter who smiled and left his work station to come and stand by her, his hand resting on her shoulder while he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.<p>

"What are you thinking about?"He asked quietly and felt her shrug lightly. "Astrid is taking Walter out tonight to some event that he's been wanting to go to at the library. It will be just us."

"What do you have planned for tonight?"Olivia asked softly so that no one else could hear what was being said.

"Oh now sweetheart, if I told you that then it would take away the fun."Peter stated and kissed under her ear before pulling away and going back to what he had been working on. Olivia watched him leave and then briefly closed her eyes trying to think of what he could have planned then went back to her own work.

* * *

><p>Peter led her to their bedroom after dinner and pulled out the black blindfold that he had used on her the night before. But this time it wasn't only the blindfold that he pulled out, but a strip of blue silk that Olivia was very familiar with. It was the same blue scarf that she had bought ages ago and would use to tie Peter to the bed on the nights that she felt in the mood for sexual bondage. She looked over at him and saw his eyes rake her body letting her know what he wanted her to do. Slowly, Olivia started undoing the buttons of her shirt and watched as Peter did the same to his, both of them very slowly stripping while feasting on every inch of flesh that was made visible on the other. Once they were completely void of clothing, Peter gestured for her to come closer to him and leaned down capturing her lips in a soft yet searing kiss that only lasted a few seconds.<p>

"Take your watch off."Peter instructed once he saw the metallic object still resting on her wrist; it would only get in the way if it was kept on.

Olivia did what she was told and then helped Peter put the blindfold on her head and over her eyes. She then felt as he took her right wrist and wrapped the cool, soft fabric around it and tied the scarf there. He then placed his hands on her hips and walked her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. Helping her up the mattress, Peter lifted her right wrist again and placed it against the headboard of their bed and then reached over to thread the scarf through the rungs there and tie her other wrist effectively holding her to the bed. Olivia felt part of the mattress dip on either side of her hips letting her know that even though they were not yet touching, Peter was looming over her.

Peter let his eyes feast on the completely naked and helpless figure of his girlfriend spread out on their bed for him and only him. He never tired of staring at Olivia, touching her and tasting her. She was his forbidden fruit that he couldn't even imagine living without. Reaching out, he touched the tips of his fingers to her blonde hair and heard her take a deep breath. His fingers then went down to the shell of her ear and traced it softly then dipped down to her neck where they grazed over her pulse point and he could feel its erratic beating.

"Relax love."He whispered and replaced his fingers with his lips, letting his tongue press against the little beating area of her throat, hearing her sigh. Peter then took his hands and trailed them over her clavicle and shoulders, down her arms and then back up. One hand then traveled over the ribs on her left side while the other went to the valley between her breasts drawing a moan of displeasure from her when he refused to touch either of the milky globes, instead bypassing them completely. Peter's hands went down to her hips and down her thighs only stopping when he reached her feet. Leaning back onto his heels, he looked at Olivia and saw her skin flushed and her breathing a bit shallower then before. A smile came to his lips and then before she knew what was happening, Peter leaned over her and took a hardened nipple into his mouth sucking on it harshly and making her buck up into him.

"Peter!"Olivia gasped and squirmed under him when he increased the pressure on her sensitive breasts before switching to the other. His hands continued to roam until they came to the insides of her thighs just a breath away from her heated core. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and groaned before releasing her breast and kissing his way down her stomach and over her thighs where his hands still rested. He felt her squirm and her hips rose up letting him know where she wanted him the most. Smirking to himself, Peter pressed his thumb against the bundle of nerves between her legs and reveled in the gasp that broke free from her lips, her hips thrusting up and causing his thumb to rub against her. He suddenly pulled away from her and got off the bed and went up to her head. He watched her turn her head trying to find him, her body responding by shivering and arching off the bed.

"Peter?"

"Relax baby."Peter said and raked his eyes over her, watching as she continued to struggle against the silk tie holding her to the bed, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat and want. He watched her for a bit longer then reached over and carefully removed the blindfold locking his heated eyes with hers. He then got back up on the bed and started planting open mouthed, wet kisses over her body his tongue tasting her skin and dipping into her belly button before going lower and brushing against the insides of her thighs.

"Please Peter."Olivia begged then gasped when Peter obliged her and ran his tongue through her core tasting her. He wrapped his lips around her bundle of nerves and sucked on it making her gasp and moan before he kissed his way up her body to her lips kissing her deeply. She moved against him again and came in contact with his very hard member making him hiss in pleasure before he placed his hands on her thighs and slowly slid inside of her watching her eyes close and her lips part in bliss. He very slowly slid all the way into her and then let her adjust before starting up a lazy rhythm that had their bodies aching for more. Olivia wrapped her legs around Peter and pulled him into her deeper and held him there while rubbing against him before letting him go and letting him pick up a faster pace that had their heads spinning and both of them crying out in pleasure. He grasped her thighs as he drove into her and felt her muscles clamp down on him suddenly, her orgasm crashing over her and pulling his along with it until they were both drained and spent. After they had caught their breath, Peter reached up and untied Olivia from the bed kissing each wrist as it was freed from their bindings. Olivia curled into Peter and placed a kiss on the side of his chest and let his arms wrap around her protectively.

"You're enjoying this way too much aren't you?"Olivia remarked and got a lazy smile from Peter who pulled her tighter to his side and placed a kiss on her head.

"Hmm making you submissive for a week so that I can have my way with you in any way that I want…Yea I think I'm enjoying this quite a bit."Peter stated and looked down at her. "You don't seem to be complaining about it either."

"Having sex with the man that I love, why would I complain about that?"Olivia asked and snuggled into him closing her eyes.

"I love you too."Peter said and pulled the blanket up over their cooling bodies and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>reviews are welcome<p> 


	4. Wednesday

Have to say that we are both very happy that you all seem to like this so far. It is just one week so only 8 chapters long.

Disclaimer: Oh the things we would do if we owned the show...Or Joshua Jackson *Drools*

* * *

><p><em>O,<em>

_Had to run a couple errands before heading to the lab so I'll see you there later. _

_Love,_

_P_

_PS – Wear these today so that I can take them off you tonight._

Olivia held up a simple pair of black lace panties that looked rather comfortable and she wondered what the catch was. This was a gift from Peter after all and during the week she had promised him absolute submission. She fingered the panties carefully, speculating on what he could be up to when she decided that if she speculated much longer then she was going to be late for work. Taking the gift back to her room she quickly changed out of her existing undergarment and put the ones Peter had given her on. Redressing she threw her hair into a quick pony tail and headed out the door.

The morning went on pretty uneventfully as she had to spend it all at the Federal building in meetings and sorting through case files. When it finally came time for lunch, Olivia gladly took Peter up on his offer for a lunch away from both the office and the lab. Olivia drove to the lab and when she pulled up to pick Peter up, Walter and Astrid were also standing beside him.

"Sorry, Olivia, we were pretty hungry as well," Astrid gave her an apologetic smile and Olivia just smiled back.

"Don't worry about it," Olivia said honestly. Astrid had really grown on her over the last few years and even Walter was fun to be around at times. They all piled into the SUV and after a small debate they settled on the burger joint a couple miles away.

In the restaurant, Walter bolted for a booth and slid into one side, already picking up the menu. Astrid slid in beside him while Olivia went in on the other side, followed by Peter. They all ordered their meals and idly talked. Olivia was actually dozing off staring outside when she felt an unmistakable vibration coming from beneath her. Her first instinct was that maybe she had accidently set her phone down between her legs, but then the vibration began to pulsate hard and fast, all the air from lungs came out in a rush as a dizzying amount of heat flooded her lower stomach and center.

"Olivia are you alright?" Astrid asked from diagonal her, a look of worry on her features.

"Y-yeah, sorry, just a migraine forming," Olivia stuttered and winced, trying to look slightly pained when really all she could think of was just how close she was to orgasming right in front of her friend and boyfriend's father. As suddenly as the vibration began it ended, leaving Olivia slightly breathless as she tried to compose herself. _What in the hell was that?_

Ten minutes later after Olivia finally got her libido more under control, their food arrived and they all eagerly ate their meals. Once finished with her meal, Olivia reclined back in her seat to stretch out her stomach some and rested a hand on Peter's knee. She was just tracing a soft circle on his knee when the vibration came back and she nearly jolted out of her seat in shock.

"Livia?" Peter asked, his voice a little rough. "You okay?"

It was the panties he'd given her! How did she not see or feel the apparatus giving her so much pleasure at the moment before she put them on? He'd clearly put this together himself. They pulsated between her legs and she almost let out a groan when it stopped quite suddenly yet again.

"Really… bad… migraine," she breathed.

"Maybe I should take you home then?" Peter offered and she saw through it easily enough. He would take her home and she would take another turn at being submissive to him, but he had made the mistake of asking her and she was a stubborn woman.

"No, I'll be fine," she managed before sitting up straight again. "Ready to go to the lab?"

Everyone nodded and they all filed out of the diner to the car, not too anxious to get back to work but knowing they had to. The entire ride back, the panties were on a low level that made her squirm in her seat. She sent Peter several deadly glares that he ignored as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. They'd just pulled up to the lab when Olivia felt the beginning stirrings of what was sure to be a mind melting orgasm but then the vibration stopped and it took everything in her not to either strangle Peter or jump him, all in front of Astrid and Walter of course. Her whole body thrummed with an energy she couldn't expend because he had robbed her of that.

Peter watched his girlfriend wiggle in her seat as she glared at him and for a second he really thought he had to fear for his life. She looked positively possessed and he began to rethink his plan of not letting her come until they were alone tonight. One of them might not survive the day at this rate and from what he could tell, he'd only almost brought her twice. How would she handle six more?

Walter and Astrid were climbing out of the car, so after missing a beat, Peter and Olivia followed and he could feel her gaze on the back of him the entire way. Whether she was staring at his backside or his head he couldn't tell. He decided to give her a break for awhile and instead lost himself in his latest experiment while Olivia retreated to her office with an armful of files. It was a couple hours before a loud crash jolted him from his focus and he jumped to his feet to see Astrid blushing while picking up bits of some lab equipment.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was too heavy," Astrid frowned as she tried to clean up.

Peter immediately jumped to her aid, helping her sort through it and put it into appropriate boxes so that he could fix them later.

"Next time just ask, Astrid," Peter gave her a teasing smile. "I'd be glad to help."

"I know you just looked so busy and I didn't want to interrupt you," Astrid sighed.

"Well do you need any of this soon? Maybe I can put one of these together today before I go," Peter offered.

"I do need the spectroscope," Astrid admitted sheepishly.

"I'm on it," Peter said with a grin. He retreated to his station and focused on the piece of equipment Astrid had broken.

$%^$%^$%^$%^

Olivia was reading through paperwork an hour later when she felt it again. It was on for a few seconds and then off, then on high so that her back bowed and she had to stifle a moan, and then off. He must be trying to kill her, Olivia thought as it began to pulsate and with each vibration she was dragged to the brink of coming but then it would stop and she would be panting for air. This went on for about twenty minutes in which Olivia thought she would have to come. There would be no way not to with as much stimulation she had received, but she was still perpetually on the edge.

"Hey Liv, I had a question…" Peter started but then saw the state she was in. "Shit…"

He bolted from the doorway, shutting it behind him as he left her alone to deal with another hard vibration that left her seeing stars but still not quite orgasming and then it stopped again. Seconds later Peter walked back in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Livia. Walter found the remote while I was helping Astrid and I didn't notice it missing," Peter rambled and Olivia thought she would die of embarrassment and need right there.

"Peter," she sounded out his name and Peter felt his body react to the wild look she was sporting and the sound of his name on her lips.

Olivia glided from her seat and stalked toward him, her hips swaying as she unbuttoned her shirt. For the life of him, Peter couldn't force his brain to think.

"You're about to break the rules, Livia," Peter pointed out, his voice husky from lust.

"Fuck the rules," Olivia quipped and the word 'fuck' sent a wave of desire through Peter as his blood rushed south.

"Livia you don't mean that," Peter said cautiously. "Then I can't go to the FBI party with you."

Olivia froze for a minute and seemed torn. Finally her eyes lit up and Peter stumbled back at the intense look she was giving him.

"Fine," Olivia said shortly and began unbuttoning her shirt slowly until she could peel it off her to reveal her black bra that matched the panties he had given her. "Can I at least have the remote to finish then?"

Peter shook his head to clear away the clouds of lust forming in his mind as he gazed at her bare torso.

"You're mine," Peter growled. He was now stripping his clothes off in jerky movements and Olivia's jaw dropped as her eyes ate up every inch of him until he was naked. "Strip, Dunham."

Olivia startled only a second before taking the remainder of her clothes off. Peter closed the distance between them and hoisted her up to sit on her desk. When Olivia's hands came up to rest on his chest he wrapped a hand around both wrists and then pinned them down on the desk above her head. She squirmed under his heated gaze as he took her all in.

"Mine," he breathed as he plunged into her.

Olivia's back arched off the desk against his hold as she cried out her orgasm.

"Fuck, Liv," Peter groaned as he waited her orgasm out so he would finish right behind her. "So tight and wet…"

Olivia grinned lazily as she thrust her hips up to meet his. "That's what a day's worth of teasing will do I guess."

Peter chuckled, his eyes gleaming with lust and love. "Maybe next time we can make it last a few days then."

"Do and you die, Bishop," Olivia said in all seriousness. "Now are we just going to chat or are you going to fuck me?"

Peter growled low in his throat and he drove into her hard and fast so that her breathing grew labored and her body writhed beneath his. Each thrust into her felt like exquisite heaven, pulling moans from her lips that were like music to his ears. Gripping her hips with his one free hand he increased his speed, feeling Olivia on the edge of another orgasm.

"Peter, please!" Olivia begged, struggling against his hold, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Three hard thrusts after her plea she was thrown over the edge of her orgasm and Peter followed quickly finally loosening his hold on her wrists.

"I think this submission thing might be growing on me," Olivia murmured, her hands tracing patterns on his bare hips.

Peter let out a deep chuckle and slowly pulled out of her, already regretting the loss of her heat. He took her hand and pulled her so she sat before him, their torso flush together. "You have no idea just how much I love you."

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and Olivia couldn't hold back the smile that took over her lips.

"I might have an idea," she said with a smirk and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Send some love?<p> 


	5. Thursday

Alright only three chapter left sadly.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in the office at the lab and tossed Olivia's stress ball between his hands thinking of exactly what it was he would do to her that night. Having her blindfolded and tied to the bed a few times had been amazing, knowing that he had full control over what happened in bed the past few nights and knowing that she was his to do with as he wished. Then the vibrating panties had been a rather ingenious though admittedly cruel idea, one that had resulted in some of the best sex that they had had in a long while. It wasn't like they never had great sex, because they did, but their relationship was based off of love, sleeping together was just an added factor that made their love just that little bit stronger. And to be honest this whole deal with her being submissive had nothing to do with the sex that they both got out of it. This was Peter's way of showing her that she could let go, that she didn't have to be in control of everything in her life. It was his way of letting her know that she could trust him not to hurt her like she had been hurt in the past. Olivia meant everything to him and he would do anything and everything for her.<p>

"Peter?"Olivia asked walking into the office; she hadn't expected to see him there. Looking up at her, he quickly put her stress ball down and got up from her desk chair letting her sit down. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just thinking."Peter shrugged and leaned over to kiss her.

"What were you thinking about?"Olivia very slowly asked not sure if she really wanted to know or not.

"I was thinking about what we're going to do tonight."Peter admitted and saw her blush at the thought of what he might have planned for her that night.

"What do you have planned?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."Peter teased and placed a light kiss just under her chin then walked out of the office.

By the time that Olivia got home that night it was to find the house completely silent and dark. She cautiously made her way through the first floor then made her way up the stairs where she got see a flickering light coming from the bathroom. Opening the door, she only had a minute to let her eyes take in all of the flickering candles and the bathtub full of steaming water before she felt a pair of hands settle on her hips, hot breath on her ear.

"Peter?"Olivia asked and felt his hands go to the bottom of her shirt and start to very slowly lift it up.

"I've had you blindfolded and I've had you tied to our bed but have realized how impersonal that has been."Peter nearly whispered in her ear, his voice husky and low. "Tonight I'm not going to tie you down or blind you. I'm not going to make you touch yourself or slowly undress though I have to admit that I do love watching you. But I love you more."

"Peter?"Olivia asked again but stopped when he took her shirt off and his hands trailed down her sides to the top of her pants, her button and zipper undone quickly. He helped her out of her pants and it was only then that she realized that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers.

"You're so beautiful."Peter whispered against her neck, placing a kiss there, his hands traveling over her body, one going down to her hip while the other massaged just under one of her breasts. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I love you."Olivia whispered back and let out a sigh when she felt him unclasp her bra, letting the material flutter to the floor at her feet.

"I love you so much."Peter replied, his lips trailing over her shoulder and up her neck to stop at her earlobe. "You have no idea how much you mean to me." He growled lightly in her ear, his hands pushing her panties down over her hips to drop to her ankles.

Peter placed his hands back on Olivia's hips and slowly walked her towards the bathtub, stopping when her knees touched the rim. He then removed his boxers and turned her to face him, his lips crashing down on her own in a heated kiss that left them both breathless in a matter of seconds. Breaking the kiss, Peter lifted Olivia up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Lowering his lips to hers again, he stepped into the hot water and gently lowered them until Olivia was completely submerged, only her head above the water. Peter let the water wash over his sides while he kissed her slowly and lovingly. Olivia sighed when Peter pulled her closer to him, their tongues sliding against each other languidly. She thread her fingers in his hair and gasped into his mouth when he cupped one of her breasts and pressed himself into her further, she could feel him hard against the inside of her thigh.

"Ah Peter." Olivia moaned when he started to kiss over her clavicle and placed himself at her entrance, pushing into her slowly and filling her completely. He gave her a minute to adjust before picking a torpid rhythm that had her begging for more. "Please."Olivia moaned, pulling him closer to urge him to move faster, however he ignored her plea and kept their rhythm slow and passionate. Peter grasped her thighs and let his lips latch onto a hardened nipple making her arch up into him, her nails digging into the skin on his shoulders. Her lips parted and gasps broke free from her. She soon felt herself getting closer to her release and Peter felt it as well, slowly down even more and making her growl in need and frustration.

"Patience sweetheart."Peter whispered in her ear and stopped moving all together, making her squirm under him. Peter chuckled lightly and got a glare from her that could melt steel. "You need to relax baby."

"Damn it Peter, please."Olivia begged and cried out in pleasure when he let one of his hands travel down to where they were joined, his thumb pressing in her bundle of nerves. "Oh god!"

"Not quite." Peter laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek then started to move again and felt her tighten around him almost instantly, her orgasm quickly building, making his own creep up faster than he had expected. He picked up speed a bit and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest, his lips finding hers again, deepening the kiss. Peter felt her start to quiver under him spurring him to move just a little faster until pulled her lips from his, crying out her orgasm, Peter following quickly behind.

"I love you."Olivia sighed when Peter pulled out of her and lay down beside her in the tub, the water starting to cool around them.

"I love you too."Peter murmured against her lips and pushed some of her wet hair off her cheek and behind her ear. "It's Thursday."

"What?"Olivia asked curiously.

"It's Thursday."He repeated. "That means that you only have a few more days of submission to go through. But I did this tonight to let you know that no matter what I may do to you in the next few days or what I've already done to you, that I love you so very much and that you mean the world to me. You are everything to me."

"It's the same for you."Olivia admitted. "I've never loved anyone the way that I love you."

"Think you can handle the next few days?"He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, there is no way in hell that you are getting out of going with me after what you've done this week."Olivia stated and pecked him on the lips then climbed out of the bathtub to dry off and get dressed, leaving peter behind to sigh heavily and smile to himself while relaxing in the still warm water.

* * *

><p>Please let us know if you like it, hated it...<p> 


	6. Friday

Here is some more smut!

Oh and for anyone that might be wondering (Someone asked Oranfly) my username used to be Americanchick

* * *

><p>Olivia wouldn't admit it, but she was a little saddened that Peter had to bale on one of their special evenings, but it wasn't his fault so she couldn't blame him. Walter needed a ride up to Massive Dynamic and no one was available to take him besides Peter. So it was with dragged feet that Olivia eventually returned home after working late in the office. After letting herself in she tossed her jacket on the sofa and shuffled into the kitchen, pulling out a half finished bottle of whiskey. She poured herself a glass and after taking a long sip she kicked her shoes off and leaned against the counter. Slowly sipping her drink she tried to think of things she could do that night without Peter. Sadly her mental list was rather short and the few items she would prefer it if Peter could join her. Tipping the glass back she finished the drink and set the empty glass on the counter before pushing off from the counter. Maybe a bath would be nice. She could maybe even allow herself to daydream about their steamy session the night before in the bath and how amazing it had been.<p>

Olivia knew he'd had that kind of romance in him before they had even started dating, but she'd had no idea the depth at which that well of reserves was and she had a feeling she'd only just tasted some of it. Normally romance had done nothing for Olivia. She'd received flowers in the past and let men open doors for her on dates but she was never really impressed with it. But Peter knew her better than anyone else and his gestures of romance were genuine and not to an end that served only his purpose. His only motivation seemed to be to make her smile.

Olivia bit her lower lip in order to fight the smile that threatened to spread across her face as her whole body warmed at the idea of her boyfriend. Never before had she loved someone so much. So distracted was Olivia that it took her a minute to realize upon entering her room that said boyfriend was absolutely naked and sprawled out on his back staring up at her rather saucily. At a loss for words she stared at him in awe. She'd always loved his body but it wasn't too often she could just gaze at him this openly. He didn't have the body of a body builder but more a toned runner; lean in all the right places with well lined muscles in others.

"See something you like?" Peter asked, his voice low and sexy as hell.

Olivia's mouth opened and closed a few times before she just nodded.

Peter chuckled and grinned at her. That same sexy grin that had her chasing him across universes to tell him just how she felt about him. She must've gotten distracted again because now there was soft jazz music playing in the room and he was giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Do a strip dance for me, Livia," Peter ordered huskily, his body already reacting to just her presence.

Olivia swallowed down the excess saliva pooling in her mouth and thought about saying 'no' just so she could jump him sooner, but she had agreed to play his game. Starting with the buttons on her jacket she slowly thumbed each one open until the jacket hung loose on her. With a shrug of her shoulders it slipped to the ground behind her and she took one swaying step forward, the move so slow and seductive that Peter froze for just a second.

Bolstering up her confidence, Olivia took a few steps to the right, swaying her hips and undoing her shirt buttons. When they were all undone she turned to him and lowered her body with a swivel of her hips and let her hands slide down her sides, caressing her curves while giving him a playful pout before straightening up again. Olivia flipped open the catch on her pants and slid the zipper down taking pride in herself that his eyes followed her every motion. With a flick of her wrist the pants were sliding down her slender legs to the floor and she stepped back and out of them. Pulling her simple desk chair over in front of her she straddled it and rolled her head around her so that her long blonde hair flew around her and thrust her bra clad chest forward above the back of the chair.

Peter was now thoroughly hard as he watched his partner of four years and girlfriend of two years ride a chair in just panties and her matching black bra. She did a wave like motion with her stomach and chest as she rose from the chair and then with a kick of her left leg, lifted it up and over the back of the seat. With a flick of her wrist she was tossing her bra to the side to expose her creamy breasts. God he wanted her – needed her.

Olivia sauntered toward the corner bed post that was a couple feet taller than her. He was so distracted watching her body's movements that he almost missed when she wrapped her hands around the post and swung her body around it with her legs spread wide, landing gracefully back where she had started.

"Fuck, Liv…" Peter groaned as his cock throbbed and it took everything in him not to jump her immediately or jerk himself off to the sight of her dancing so exotically.

Olivia bit her lower lip and felt confidence flood her being at the sight of his body reacting so strongly toward hers. Twisting around she pressed her back to the bed post and lowered her body languidly until she was close to a squat and raised her arms above her head to grip the pole and slide back up. Peter slid from the bed and took a seat in the chair she had brought over.

"Kneel in front of me," Peter ordered gruffly. Olivia paused only a second before obeying and kneeling down in front of him, his arousal just inches from her face. Peter combed his fingers through her golden tresses, tilting her head up for him to gaze down at. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Peter…" Olivia purred his name, her eyes down to tiny slits as she gazed up at him.

"I want you to taste what you've done to me," Peter half pleaded, phrasing it so she knew she didn't have to if she didn't want, but letting her know just how much he wanted her.

Olivia gave him a wicked grin before leaning forward to kiss the long hard shaft that was proof of just how much he wanted her. Her soft lips and breath on his arousal all but sent him over the proverbial edge before she even did anything. He felt her tongue dart out to taste him before licking up his entire length and then enveloping the head of his arousal into her hot mouth.

"Livia!" He choked on her name as her mouth slid further down, taking more of him in. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, but it didn't happen every day either. Maybe it was that he had proposed the idea instead of her. He knew she liked giving him head, but he always felt a little selfish asking for it so he never had.

Peter tangled his hands into her hair and kept them there, giving him the illusion that he was the one controlling her movement when he would never do such a thing in reality. Olivia moaned her approval, making his cock vibrate with the sound from her mouth around him.

"God, Livia…" Peter murmured as her mouth moved up and down his shaft, drawing some very sexual noises from him. She was bringing him closer with each lick and kiss and unless he wanted to end the night in her mouth he had to stop her. Tugging gently on her hair, he pulled her mouth up so that she was staring up at him with a disappointed pout. "Baby, as much as I love when you do that I need to be inside you now."

He said it so rationally that Olivia almost didn't understand until he was pulling her to her feet and pulling her into his lap. Her lips parted in a silent 'O' when her soaking wet center rubbed up the length of his arousal until the tip of him rested at her entrance. Peter remained still, not making the move to thrust into her but instead gazing into her eyes, dark with lust, love, and trust.

"I love you, Olivia," Peter murmured before pulling her lips into a soft and lingering kiss that she melted into. When they pulled apart Olivia's eyes were hooded and there was a silly grin on her face that almost made Peter chuckle.

"I love you too," she said, meaning it with every fiber of her body.

Peter couldn't wait another moment as he drove her down onto his arousal, burying himself into her tight heat. They moaned in unison; Peter gripping her hips so tightly they were sure to leave marks and Olivia with her finger nails scraping at the backs of his shoulders as her head tipped back in ecstasy. After a few seconds, Olivia squirmed in his lap until Peter used his arm strength to lift her up before driving her back down, eliciting a long moan from Olivia that was like music to his ears.

Olivia gripped his muscled shoulders to help push herself up and then back down until they'd found a rhythm that had both breathless and gasping for air. Peter was on sensory overload as he drove into the woman of his dreams as she gasped his name, goading him to go faster until he his thrusts became erratic and desperate.

"PETER!" She cried out his name as her she orgasmed, her insides clenching tight around him until he spilled himself inside of her with one last thrust, murmuring her name as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Amazing," Peter murmured. "Absolutely amazing."

Olivia chuckled softly and shook her head. "It always is between us."

"Every time," Peter agreed.

* * *

><p>Leave a review please<p> 


	7. Saturday

Alright people just one chapter left after this

Disclaimer: I think this fic is a taste of what we would do if we owned the show

* * *

><p>Olivia walked through the empty house and made her way up to hers and Peter's bedroom in hopes of changing into something a bit more comfortable before Peter got home that way she could be ready for whatever it was the he had planned for her. Tonight was the last night that she had to be submissive. Well at least it was the last night in their deal. Tomorrow he would be attending the boring as hell F.B.I party with her, that alone was enough of a reward for her participation in the past weeks sexual events, anything to avoid Polygrip guy and his lecherous eyes. Maybe a nice hot bath would be a good idea too, be as relaxed as possible, however as soon as she reached the bedroom and saw their bed all thoughts of a bath zipped out of her head when her eyes fell onto the outfit that sat innocently on top of the blankets.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me."Olivia said out loud and slowly made her way over to the bed. Looking down she took in what could only be described as a naughty school girl costume. The outfit had a piece of white material that made up the shirt that had sleeves and two pieces of fabric that hung down the sides and would tie under her breasts, just barely covering them. Below the "shirt" on the bed was a tiny plaid skirt that would barely cover her ass. Peter had never made his attractions to things a secret which Olivia appreciated, but she had never imagined him wanting her to ever play out any of the fantasies that he may have had that included a very slutty school girl outfit. Shrugging her own thoughts to the side, she picked up the outfit and brought it into the bathroom with her, placing it on the cabinet then turned on the shower before getting undressed and stepping under the hot water. She quickly washed up and dried off, the towel wrapped around her body for a few minutes while she looked at her new clothing again. Letting the towel drop to the floor she slipped on the shirt and tied it just under her still slightly damp breasts then shimmied into the skirt trying to make it cover as much as possible but giving up after a few minutes. She decided to skip wearing panties knowing that with Peter they wouldn't stay on for very long anyway plus she was more than certain that the outfit Peter had picked was supposed to be panty-less. Looking in the mirror she took in her bare legs and exposed stomach before leaving the bathroom and going back into the bedroom to wait for Peter to get home.

Peter pulled the car into the space in the driveway that he had claimed years ago. He had somehow managed to get Astrid to bring Walter to Chucky-cheese which left the house to just him and Olivia whose car was sitting in her spot in the driveway. He felt his pants tighten a bit when he thought about the costume that he had left on the bed wondering if she had found it and if she had if she was wearing it. He could feel himself getting harder the further into the house that he got, every step up the stairs making his pants tighter until he reached the door to their bedroom and pushed the door open. His eyes instantly fell onto Olivia who was sitting on her knees in the center of their bed. The shirt he had picked was just big enough to cover her breasts though they were popping out slightly at the top and the skirt was dangerously high covering her just barely, not much left to the imagination. Her hair was still damp from her shower and was hanging down over her shoulders and down her arms in a wet curtain of gold. By now he was so incredibly hard to the point where he swore he could hear the zipper on his pants stretching and screaming in protest. It took a moment for his body to catch up with his mind as he started to very slowly walk over to the bed taking in every inch of skin that was visible and drooling over what was just barely hidden under the clothing that she wore. Reaching out he placed both of his hands on her arms and skimmed them over her skin watching goose bumps appear in the wake of his fiery touch.

"Fuck." He breathed out against her cheek when he leaned in and started placing open mouthed kisses down her neck, his left hand tangling in her long hair while his right when to cup her breast through the white shirt. Olivia moaned lightly, spurring Peter on. He kissed his way up her neck to her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth where it instantly started to duel with her own; he then placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards on the bed until she was lying down. Hovering over her, he let his hands skim down her sides and over her hips until they came in contact with her bare thighs. All day he had been thinking about what he was going to do to her that night, dozens of deliciously amazing ideas had come to mind but now that he was home there was only one thing that he could think of; give Olivia as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Taking his lips from hers, he started kissing down her neck again then over her collar bone, his tongue dipping into the hollow there knowing that it was a sensitive spot on her body, a smirk spreading across his face when she shuddered from the contact. His lips went down to the valley between her breasts, one of his hands massaging one of the creamy globes. He could feel her breathing stutter and become shallow when he took one of her nipples into his mouth through her shirt making her moan, her arms wrapping around his shoulders only for him to pull back and take her arms from around him placing them above her head and shaking his head.

"Peter."Olivia groaned and saw his smile widen.

"I'm in charge, remember sweetheart?" He asked in a low voice that was more of a growl than anything. Olivia glared at him for a moment but relented due to her body thrumming in response to every little touch that he placed on it. He made a satisfied noise when she relaxed. Letting go of her arms, he let his fingers ghost over her skin, over her pert nipples, down her stomach and to the insides of her thighs. Peter let the skirt caress the tops of his hands and moaned when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under it leaving her bare to him. He looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers just as he pushed two fingers into her watching her eyes close and her mouth open in pleasure. He started a torturous rhythm with his fingers, curling them inside her slowly, his thumb pressing and rubbing against her clit making her moan and squirm. He brought his other hand back up to her shirt and untied it letting the fabric drop to the sides exposing her chest which he then proceeded to lick and nip at, feeling her muscles tightening around his fingers which each lick and suck to her breasts.

"Oh Peter."Olivia moaned breathily, her hand going up to tangle in his hair lightly. Her moan then turned into a gasp when his lips left her breasts and found her hot, wet center. He pushed his tongue as deep inside her as he could and felt her body jerk as she let out a deep moan, her first orgasm crashing over her. He worked her over with his tongue until her orgasm stopped then kissed up her body finding her lips and sharing her taste with her. Peter took the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor before he pressed most of his weight on her loving feel of her under him, feeling her heated skin through the shirt and pants that he was still wearing. He placed a few kisses on her neck then got up so that he was straddling her hips and pulled his shirt up over his head tossing it to the side. He then pulled up her other leg and placed his hands on her lower back pulling her up so that her hot center came into contact with the prominent bulge in his pants that was starting to become painful.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Peter murmured and ground her against him again hearing her gasp and moan at the contact of rough denim against her. He ground against her a few more times and then lowered her back to the bed and undid the button and zipper of his pants pushing them down his hips and legs until he could kick them off leaving him in just his boxers which were quickly shed and tossed aside, the only article of clothing between them being the tiny skirt. Leaving the skirt on, Peter took her legs and opened her up a bit more for him before lowering his body down onto hers and very slowly pushing into her loving the tight heat that enveloped his straining cock. Peter gave her a minute to adjust then started a slow leisurely pace that had her begging for more almost instantly, her arms going around his shoulders and her head tipping to the side when he lowered his mouth to her pulse point sucking on it knowing that it was one of the most sensitive spots on her body and that it would drive her crazy. It didn't take long before he had her quivering under him again, her second orgasm taking over making her muscles contract around him in a way that made it hard for him to not just let go. Gritting his teeth, Peter somehow managed to hold in his own release, picking up speed once her body relaxed under him. Gripping her thighs Peter started to push into her faster and harder both of their murmurs of pleasure filling the heated air around them. Holding her tightly to his body he could feel her getting close again and changed his angle, his body begging for sweet release which he quickly granted it when she came around him for the third time, this time succeeding in pulling him over the edge with her until they both lay panting and spent in a tangle of limbs and glistening skin.

"School girl's turn you on huh?"Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow when she caught her breath, snuggling into him.

"Not really, I just wanted to see you in the outfit."Peter chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers. "I've seen you in your standard work uniform and I've very, very rarely seen you in a bathing suit. I just wanted to see you in something different and it doesn't help that that outfit is miniscule."

"Yea well I can promise you that tomorrow's outfit won't be standard FBI suit or a tiny school girl uniform either."Olivia said and propped herself up on an elbow. "I've gone through this whole week with a promise that you'll be there tomorrow with me."

"I will be. I made a promise and I don't back out of promises, not when they are with the woman that I love."Peter said and leaned up kissing her softly. "Get some sleep sweetheart."

"You too, I love you."Olivia said and snuggled into him letting him cover her with the blanket.

"I love you too."Peter nearly whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Let us know what you think please<p> 


	8. Sunday

Okay everyone this is the last chapter :( though we have started a sequel due to request. Just might take a bit to write.

* * *

><p>Peter straightened his tie has he headed down the stairs of their modest home, half wishing he hadn't agreed to go to the FBI party with Olivia but a quick mental reminder of the last week left a large grin on his face that no party could bring down.<p>

"You told Astrid to bring Monopoly, right?" Walter asked Peter, following him down the stairs. Astrid had gotten out of the evening, much to her relief, and was coming over to keep an eye on Walter and play a few games.

"Yes, Walter, I told her," Peter sighed, grabbing his suit jacket off the coat rack and slipping it on.

"Good, good," Walter mumbled, clearly distracted already. "Now go have fun and make sure to be nice to agent Dunham."

"When am I not?" Peter scoffed before shutting the front door behind him, not really wanting to know the answer. He drove to Olivia's place since she had to work later and get ready at her place. Once parked he practically skipped up the steps to her place and knocked on the oak door.

"Just a sec!" She called through the door. He heard her moving around her apartment and finally the steps grew closer and the door swung open.

Peter had to take a step back to take her all in. Before him stood his girlfriend in a wraparound dark green dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a bronze belt cinched around her thin waist. Her hair was up in a carefree style with wisps cascading down in soft curls and bronze dangly earrings that drew his attention to her slender and exposed neckline. The neckline of said dress dipped low enough to draw the gaze but still covered her modestly and as his gaze dropped lower he noticed the matching bronze three inch strappy heels that brought her almost up to his height.

"You look… amazing," Peter said softly, meeting her eyes so she could see the truth.

"You're looking pretty dashing yourself, Mr. Bishop," Olivia blushed through a sly grin that said she was looking forward to stripping him of his suit.

"May I?" Peter held out his arm to her and she looped her arm in his.

"You may," Olivia smiled shyly and stepped away from her doorstep after locking up.

The entire trip to the large hall Peter was unable to draw his gaze from Olivia, but did only if it was necessary to keep them in their driving lane. He could count on one hand the number of times she'd dressed up and each time the image just blew his mind. Why was she dating him again?

"Because you're you," Olivia answered and laughed at the look on his face. "Yes you said that out loud."

Peter groaned in embarrassment and now refused to look at her.

"I love you because you're sweet, brilliant, good hearted, and hot as hell," Olivia smiled and squeezed his knee in reassurance. "Trust me, I think I'm making out better in this deal than you are." She gave him a sly grin and chuckle.

Peter blushed and shook his head. "Yeeeeeah, right…"

The rest of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence and before Olivia could escape out the door Peter gently pulled her close and gave her a long lingering kiss.

"I love you, Olivia Dunham," Peter murmured against her lips once he'd pulled away.

"Love you too," Olivia whispered, just a little dazed from the kiss.

Peter smiled and pulled back from her before they stepped out of the vehicle for the valet driver to park it. Slipping her arm through his again, Olivia let Peter escort her inside. Once inside they migrated straight to the bar and ordered their drinks. They sipped at their drinks while leaning up against the bar, talking casually about Walter was most likely up to.

"I've gotta go use the little boys room," Peter said, setting his empty glass down on the bar.

"You'd better not run, Bishop," Olivia teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'll be back," Peter gave her a long once over that started from her toes to the top of her head that made her blush.

Olivia watched him go and decided to distract herself by looking around at all the other party goers. Apparently she had gotten a little too distracted because she almost startled at a low voice beside her.

"Hey baby," a tall blonde man sidled next to her, leaving only an inch of space. "It was about time that ape of a man left. You need to be on the arm of someone more sophisticated and handsome."

"Excuse me?" Olivia half stuttered, not believing what she was hearing.

"I think you and I could really catch fire," the man purred, leaning closer so that Olivia had to lean back.

"Sorry I was gone so long," Peter didn't miss a beat as he pulled her to his side and away from the man who had been hitting on her. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, but Olivia turned her head just in time to catch his lips with hers and she deepened it immediately and he groaned softly into her mouth as her tongue danced with his.

"Disgusting!" The blonde man muttered before stalking away.

Peter and Olivia slowly parted, both a little breathless and chuckling.

"If you'd told me that creeps like that were going to be here I would've tagged along regardless of this week," Peter grinned.

"Oh I didn't mention that part?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Definitely not," Peter rolled his eye playfully and pulled her flush with him. "Now how about I show everyone here who you belong to."

Olivia crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't _belong _to anyone."

"Believe what you want, sweetheart," Peter grinned, pulling her away from the bar and out onto the dance floor. "You're all mine."

Olivia shook her head no, but slid her hands around his waist to keep him close as they began slow dancing. Peter smiled down at her as they swayed and moved to the soft music.

"You know I love you, right?" Peter asked softly into her ear, his lips brushing the soft skin of her neck.

"Mhmmmm," Olivia murmured, her eyes closed, focusing only on the feel of his lips on her throat.

"And you love me?" Peter asked, sounding more insecure than Olivia had ever heard him.

"Of course, Peter," Olivia said softly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Marry me," Peter said so softly she barely heard.

"What?" Olivia jerked her head back so she could look into his eyes and see if he was serious.

"Judging by your reaction, you definitely heard me," Peter laughed nervously. "This week made me realize just how well we work together and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

"This isn't because I was submissive all week, because as much as I enjoyed it I don't think I could do that for the rest of my life. I like being dominant too," Olivia knew her voice sounded weak and rushed.

"Definitely not," Peter frowned a little. "I loved our sex life before this week, but you trusted me enough to hand the reigns over for a week and that means something."

"Of course I trust you, Peter," Olivia said, her eyes wide with the truth of her statement. "I can't believe I'm going to say this… but yes."

Peter was stunned into silence before finally allowing words to spill from his mouth. "Don't sound too excited about it…" Peter frowned at her.

Olivia slapped his shoulder none too gently and scowled at him. "I am excited – just a little nervous."

"If you're not sure, we can wait as long as you want," Peter said honestly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Peter…" Olivia whined. "I really do want to marry you. I'm nervous because this is kinda huge."

"It is kinda huge, isn't it…" Peter grinned and pulled her close so he could rest his chin on top of her head as they started swaying again.

"Yes, Peter," Olivia whispered. "I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Peter couldn't help himself and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air before spinning her around. Olivia squeaked in surprise before laughing. He settled her back onto the ground and stole her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss that left both breathless and seeing stars.

"So where is my ring?" Olivia asked with a silly grin.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd say 'yes' so I didn't bring it," Peter blushed and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not worried," Olivia smirked. "I am kind of surprised that you even have a ring at all. How long have you had it?"

"Three years now," Peter admitted.

"You knew three years ago?" Olivia's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"Maybe deep down, but I had the ring because Walter gave it to me shortly after we started working for Fringe," Peter chuckled as she exhaled a little loudly. It was my mother's and at the time I thought I'd never use it, but now I know it was only meant for you."

Olivia went on her tip toes and sealed her lips over his in a sweet and lingering kiss. "I love you Peter Bishop."

"I love you too," Peter murmured brushing his lips against hers before pulling back. "So do you think you'll take my last name?"

"Meh," Olivia shrugged and grinned.

"What? Bishop is a great name!" Peter laughed.

"Maybe for you and Walter," Olivia sighed, letting her head fall to his chest so she could feel his heart beat through his shirt. "We'll see…"

"Yes we will," Peter sighed as they continued their dance, know now that he would forever be by her side and him by hers.

* * *

><p>Please let us know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
